100 Chapters- work in progress
by FFStory
Summary: Oliver Pierce, abused by his alcohol addicted parents, ran away to a park at 3 AM and met Austin Hill. Will Austin save him, and fall in love with him? Or will this all end up in a huge, tragic mess? Read to find out! Warning gay romance ;) don't read if you don't like!


_**I decided to make**__**, yes, another story. I know i can't really keep track of the ones i have now but, i'll get there. One day. This time though, i wrote it with a friend, so it should be an ok story, I guess. If your homophobic, i hate you, go away.**_

Oliver Price: Black hair, green eyes.

Austin Hill: Blonde hair, blue eyes.

* * *

I got shoved into the wall.

Hit.

Smacked.

Kicked.

Spit on.

Bruised.

Scarred.

This was my everyday life.

I stood from the ground, slowly, clutching to the corner of my bed to help me stand. Despite my abusive parents and no food, my life was pretty good. If you think of hell as good thing, then yeah.

"S-stop..." I cried.

"You can rot in hell!" My mother screamed kicking me one last time, in the stomach.

My name? Oliver Peirce. Do I like my life? Hell to the no. Do I like my parents? Do you like being stabbed? Nope? Didn't think so. Do I have a girlfriend? If your homophobic, leave now. So, do I have a boyfriend? Do I have ANY friends? Haha. No!

My drunken mother stumbled out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I swiftly stood and ran into my bathroom. I quickly cleaned off the blood on my face and put a Suicide Silence shirt on. I didn't bother changing my ripped jeans, it wasn't like i was going anywhere special.

I scurried out of the door and out the window. Like a rat like me was allowed to use the door, aha. I ran to he park and sat under the shady tree. It was 3 A.M so no one else was there, well, thats what i thought. I brought my knees to my chest, hugging them, and burried my face in them. I sat there crying for a good 3 minutes until a poke on the shoulder made me wince and shut up.

I lifted my head and looked the direction the hand came from. I thought it would just be another grandma worried about me but i realized there aren't grandmas in a park at 3 in the morning. I looked at a beautiful boy instead of another old woman in front of me.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked squating down next to me.

He looked to be about my age. 15.

"Y-yeah..." I answered my voice cracking slightly.

"Break up with a girlfriend?" He whispered.

"No I-I Don't like-" He smiled.

"Don't worry, i don't either." His smile widened. "I'm Austin." He reached his hand out and i took it. He helped me up and pulled me into a hug. "It's ok. Don't cry anymore. Do you want to talk about it?"

It shocked me that after so long someone actually cared about me. I shook my head he and shivered when he let me go. The cool breeze whipped around me as i stood a little taller.

"Here." He handed me a paper. "It's my number. Call me when you need me. Now you should get home and get some sleep." I felt the tears coming in my eyes again.

"I don't want to go back... H-home." I whispered the last part.

"Would you like to stay at my place than?" Austin asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, p-please.."

* * *

I sighed in relief when he opened the door and i felt the warmth from inside.

"Make your self at home." I looked up at him with wide eyes and ran inside. I made a B-line for the first couch i saw and i imediatly curled up in on the corner of it.

Austin walked by and giggled just to come back with a blanket. I guess my shirt was riding up a little because he cringed and pulled me closer to him.

He lifted my shirt only to find the giant gashes and bruises on my chest and stomach.

"Who... Who-"

"My parents." I had no hesitation. I felt as if i could trust this boy with all my secrets, even though i've never trusted anyone. The tears in his eyes made it clear that he cared. I sat up and hugged him. He looked like he needed a hug.

"It's okay, I swear." I whispered in his ear.

"No- that's not right. They shouldn't be doing this to you." He wiped his tears and I let go of him. "Is there more?" He asked and i shook my head 'yes' a pulled my shirt off.

Scars ran up my arms and all over my back. It felt like every inch of my skin has been harmed but I'm sure more than that has been tainted.

"But why-? What did you ever do?!" He ran his hand over some of the newer cuts on my arm. "Do you self harm?" I shook my head 'no'

"They said I'm not good enough-"

* * *

**Ok guys**

**Chapter one is finished**

**Leave a review if i should continue ^.^**

* * *

_**I just wanna run, hide it away.**_  
_**Run because they're chasing me down.**_  
_**I just wanna run, throw it away.**_  
_**Run before they're finding me out.**_  
_**I just wanna run.**_

_**~The Downtown Fiction**_


End file.
